O amor tudo supera
by Mione Jane Granger Potter
Summary: E agora o que Hermione faria sem Harry? Poderia ela sobreviver sem ele? Aceitaria tudo de braços cruzados ou corria atrás dele e tentaria resolver as coisas?


**O amor tudo supera:**

Não podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo, mas minhas lágrimas confirmavam que tudo era real. Ele realmente havia ido embora, como pude ser tão idiota? Tão cega a ponto de nem ao menos suspeitar que algo estava acontecendo? Eu quero ele aqui comigo novamente, me fazendo rir com as sucessivas cócegas ou com as piadas idiotas que contava, me amparando nos momentos de tristeza, me apertando por seus braços musculosos em um forte abraço , me tirando da solidão e da escuridão com apenas um simples sorriso e principalmente me mostrando todas as maneiras possíveis o quanto me amava enquanto me beijava doce e amorosamente, transformando-o mais tarde em um beijo apaixonado e avassalador.

Sinto o vazio e a dor aumentarem gradualmente em meu peito, é como se tivessem arrancado algo de dentro de mim, uma parte muito importante e imprescindível para minha sobrevivência. Sinto que posso morrer a qualquer instante , mas não é como aquelas mortes rápidas e indolores. Não. É aquela morte violenta, extremamente lenta e dolorosa. É como se o destino quisesse se divertir um pouco, rir do meu sofrimento e da minha angústia, e quando não possuir mais nenhuma força e já não me restasse muito mais do que alguns poucos segundos de vida, daria a punhalada final de misericórdia.

Tudo aqui é escuro. Tudo aqui é solidão e dor. Uma dor lancinante e incurável. Não quero perdê-lo, não quero esquecê-lo e principalmente não quero viver sem tê-lo ao meu lado, pois se assim o fosse não seria viver, seria apenas existir. Consigo sentir em meus pulmões inspirando e expirando o ar fortemente, sinto meu coração bombear sangue por todo o meu corpo, sinto o desespero se apoderar de mim, além das lágrimas quentes e incessantes caindo uma após a outra molhando o meu rosto, contudo mesmo sentindo tudo isso acontecer era como se estivesse morta, é como se apenas meu corpo se encontrasse vivo exercendo suas funções normalmente – traindo assim minha vontade - enquanto minha alma e meu coração há muito já estivessem mortos, já estivessem em outro lugar, um lugar extremamente longe daqui.

Queria poder compreender o que aconteceu, foi tudo tão rápido que mal pude expressar alguma reação, ele havia me pegado desprevenida, de surpresa, apenas o vi partir, enquanto sentia minha força se esvaindo a cada passo que ele dava para longe de mim.

O pior são as malditas lembranças, elas são como flashes de momentos felizes aos quais vivenciamos juntos que passam em uma velocidade surpreendente pela minha mente, que ao invés de me ajudarem a superar e me reerguer servem apenas para me desesperar ainda mais e fazer com que meu choro antes fraco, tornar-se forte e descontrolado. Jamais pensei que pudesse chorar tanto como estou fazendo a exatamente três horas, a essa altura cheguei a pensar que não possuía mais lágrimas para derramar, Oh! Mas como estava enganada. A verdade é que existiam milhares delas, todas dispostas a saírem de seu esconderijo e mostrar a todos o quanto estava arrasada e triste por sua partida.

Eu queria poder recuperar parte das minhas forças, para sair correndo a toda velocidade e poder alcançá-lo, pedir uma explicação, impedi-lo de me abandonar e se preciso fosse implorar por seu perdão. Apesar de nem ao menos saber o porque de sua decisão, não me importaria passar por essa humilhação, não me importaria de passar por papel de uma idiota apaixonada ao menos não se o fizesse por ele, por ele sou capaz de tudo, nada mais importa se isso fizer com que eu o tenha ao meu lado. Mas por mais que quisesse lutar não tinha mais de onde tirar forças e isso só me deixava ainda mais nervosa e frustrada comigo mesma.

E depois de mais algum tempo, que para mim mais pareciam horas, com os pensamentos nele, com muito esforço e certa dificuldade consigo levantar do chão – ao qual anteriormente me encontrava sentada – me apoio na parede com o intuito de continuar de pé e aos poucos vou deixando meus pés seguirem um caminho enquanto deixo meu coração guiá-los, e sem nem ao menos ver por onde vou, sigo o caminho ao qual meu coração achava ser o certo, e de repente posso ouvir em minha mente sua voz calma e suave, porém cheia de frieza dizendo novamente: _"Não dá mais, eu vou embora, adeus Hermione" _no momento pensei que fosse uma brincadeira e depois de vê-lo sair pela porta logo ele voltaria rindo e diria que tudo não havia passado de uma pegadinha e apenas queria ver minha reação e depois me tomaria pela cintura e roubaria mais um beijo. Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu, na verdade a cena foi bem mais chocante do que minha imaginação jamais havia sonhado que seria.

"_Eu havia chegado a poucos minutos do trabalho, estava tão exausta que nem ao menos conseguia mais ficar em pé, coloquei meu casaco em cima do sofá e fui andando pesadamente até o meu quarto, mal via a hora de tomar um bom e relaxante banho na banheira, comer alguma coisa quente – ao qual sabia que Harry prepararia para o jantar – e poder dormir na minha cama quente e macia. Quando finalmente cheguei a porta do quarto um barulho no cômodo ao lado do meu chamou minha atenção, no primeiro momento estranhei pois Harry havia me ligado mais cedo me avisando que talvez chegaria mais tarde, mas no momento seguinte fui guiada pela minha curiosidade – Como sempre – larguei a maçaneta da porta do meu quarto e segui em direção a porta do quarto do Harry, cautelosa para não fazer muito barulho e assim ser pega em flagrante, a cada passo que dava o barulho ficava cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais sentia meu coração acelerar e se apertar contra meu peito, apesar de não saber o motivo. Logo chego em frente a porta e a abro lentamente, o suficiente para conseguir vislumbrar por uma frestinha o que estava acontecendo, senti meu coração parar quando o vi abrindo uma gaveta pegando todas as roupas de lá e as colocando em uma mala grande a qual encontrava-se aberta em cima da cama._

_- O...O que é isso? – Sinto minha voz sair fraca e falha enquanto abro a porta totalmente deixando ela provocar um barulho alto ao bater forte na parede, chamando assim a atenção dele para mim, eu olhava dele para a mala num misto de confusão e medo._

_- Hermione, pensei que você só chegasse mais tarde. – Indaga Harry indiferente enquanto continuava sua tarefa, evitando meu olhar e ignorando minha presença._

_- Harry, pra que isso? – Pergunto um pouco mais alto do que achei ser possível no momento, ignorando o que ele havia dito._

_- Eu estou indo embora Hermione. – Afirma ele parando onde estava e olhando para o chão, parecia desconfortável com a situação._

_- E porque disso? Porque está me chamando de Hermione? O que aconteceu com meu amor ou Mi? E por que não me avisou que iria viajar? Assim eu poderia arrumar minhas coisas sem pressa, sabe que eu não gosto de ter de fazer tudo correndo. – Exclamo nervosa, sentia minhas mãos tremerem e suarem._

_- Em primeiro lugar __**Hermione**__ eu não te aviesei que iria viajar porque foi meio que inesperado. – Começa a explicar dando bastante ênfase em meu nome, ele dá uma pequena pausa, suspira profundamente como se para conseguir forças para prosseguir e continua. – Em segundo apenas eu irei nessa viagem e em terceiro a chamo pelo seu nome porque sinto que não dá mais para continuarmos juntos, eu não aguento mais viver como estamos vivendo e sinto que nunca te amei e nunca conseguirei amar, quero terminar tudo por aqui._

_Não sabia o que dizer, sentia um nó se formando em minha garganta, me impedindo até de respirar. Eu só podia ter ouvido errado, ele não podia estar terminando, não podia cogitar a ideia de me deixar ou de jamais ter me amado. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo, o mais terrível ao qual já tive em toda a minha vida, simplesmente não podia ser real._

_- Diz alguma coisa Hermione, pode dizer que me odeia, pode me bater, mas ao menos faça alguma coisa, além de ficar me olhando incrédula! – Grita nervoso, ainda evitando me olhar nos olhos. – Por favor isso eu não vou conseguir aguentar._

_- E...eu não sei o que dizer. – Sinto minha voz sair como um leve sussurro, aos poucos as lágrimas começam a escorrer por meu rosto. – Que.. que tal me.. me dizer... isso é... só .. só um pesadelo?- Completei com certa dificuldade, pois minha voz tornara-se embargada e os soluços descontrolados não ajudavam a me manter calma._

_- Eu sinto muito, mas não é um pesadelo essa é a vida real. – Responde ele pesarosamente, dando um breve suspiro e enfim voltando seu olhar aos meus, mas assim que ambos se cruzam, volto os meus para o chão, não conseguia suportar olhar em seus olhos e constatar que ele dizia a verdade._

_- Porque Harry? O que foi que eu fiz? – Pergunto desesperada._

_- Eu só... não dá mais, vou ir embora, adeus Hermione. – Indaga ele depois de algum tempo em silêncio, dando as costas para mim, andando em direção a cama onde a mala encontrava-se cheia de roupas mal dobradas e totalmente amaçadas, a fecha a coloca no chão e sai do quarto a puxando pela alça, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, olhei tudo estática, não conseguia me mover era como se estivesse petrificada e só consegui sair desse estado de choque assim que escutei o barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada. _

_Nesse momento voltei a realidade, o desespero apoderando-se de mim por inteiro, de repente minhas forças sumiram me fazendo cair de joelhos no chão frio e duro de mármore branco. De repente tudo ficou terrivelmente frio e escuro, já que minha razão de viver e meu raio de sol ao qual iluminava meu caminho havia ido embora com intenção de nunca mais voltar._

**Fim de Flash Back**

Enquanto passava pelas ruas, sentia olhares curiosos em cima de mim, apenas os sentia por que nem ao menos prestava atenção no que ocorria ao meu redor, na verdade eu enxergava apenas borrões era como se enxergasse apenas o que queria ver, como se não visse realmente, como se não pudesse ver a realidade dura e cruel ao qual tanto abominava e mesmo assim agora ela caisse em cima de minha cabeça de maneira brutal.

Tentava todo custo me controlar, voltar a ter controle sobre meu corpo, dar a minha razão a chance de dominar a situação, acalmar meus nervos e acabar com as lágrimas, para assim pensar melhor, refletir de maneira sensata sobre tudo antes de tomar uma decisão equivocada a qual poderia me arrepender muito mais tarde, mas por mais que quisesse não conseguia, no momento meu coração parecia gritar mais alto do que a minha mente, tomava conta da situação e controlava tudo e nada do que eu fizesse poderia mudar isso.

No meio do caminho devo ter sido quase atropelada umas cem vezes, devo ter esbarrado em umas mil pessoas e devo ter tropeçado em pedras ou em meus próprios pés – nesse momento mais desengonçados do que nunca – no mínimo um bilhão de vezes, não sei ao certo se as contas estavam certas, não estava com a cabeça para nada nesse momento, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não em encontrá-lo e impedi-lo de ir embora, estava tão concentrada nisso que todo o resto perdeu a importância, além de me fazer ver tudo preto, ver a escuridão me impossibilitando vislumbrar qualquer outra coisa.

Demorou um pouco, mas enfim consegui chegar ao aeroporto, estava perdida no meio de tanta gente, mas não iria desistir afinal já estava ali não é mesmo? Segui lentamente por entre pequenas brechas as quais tinha perante a multidão, não olhava para trás apenas me mantinha concentrada no meu objetivo, me mantinha focada no prêmio.

A cada passo que dava sentia meu coração bater acelerado, não sabia para onde Harry pretendia viajar, mas sabia para quem ele poderia ter contado, ao sair do meio da multidão notei estar na sala de embarque, agora só faltava ligar para ele. Peguei meu celular dentro do meu bolso, digitei os números do telefone de Rony – sim ele iria me ajudar! – escutei o telefone chamando e pedia de todo o coração para ele atender, até que depois de alguns minutos enfim escuto sua voz do outro lado da linha.

- Alô. – Atende ele parecendo sonolento.

- Alô Rony? – Pergunto desesperada, havia acordado ele e eu sabia disso, mas isso não importava agora. – Sou eu Hermione.

- Ah... oi Mione, qual são as novas? – Pede ele parecendo descontraído.

- Rony, eu quero saber se por um acaso o Harry ligou para você hoje ou se ele comentou algo sobre ir viajar. Por favor, isso é muito importante para mim! – Falo rápido, sem parar para respirar.

- Hermione, ele comentou comigo alguma coisa por alto, não entrou em maiores detalhes entende? Ele apenas me disse que não dava mais e queria ir embora e até já tinha comprado a passagem dele e que a única coisa a qual faltava mesmo era falar com você sobre isso. Depois disso ele foi embora e eu paralisado por causa da notícia fiquei estático no lugar, não consegui segurá-lo e forçá-lo a entrar em detalhes, sinto muito. – Explica parecendo triste, tinha certeza de que ele sentia mesmo.

- Cheguei em casa cansada por causa do trabalho, ia para o meu quarto tomar banho quando ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto dele, fui até lá para ver o que era e vi ele fazendo as malas, ele não me explicou nada, apenas me disse que não dava mais e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Rony, eu estou arrasada. Vim até o aeroporto procurar por ele, mas nem ao menos sei por onde começar e para completar não faço ideia para onde pretende ir, não sei aonde ir ou o que fazer, por favor, me ajuda! – Termino com a voz embargada, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam novamente.

- Mi, ele comentou comigo que queria ir para o Brasil, não disse em que parte, sinto muito por não poder ajudar em mais nada, mas é tudo o que eu sei. – Comenta ele triste. Rony sempre apoiou nossa relação e dizia ficar muito feliz por ver seus dois melhores amigos juntos e creio que para ele estava sendo muito duro aceitar a decisão do Harry de ir embora tanto quanto estava sendo difícil para mim.

- Obrigada Rony, muito obrigada mesmo pela ajuda. – Agradeço com sinceridade, depois de Harry não imagino minha vida sem tê-lo por perto para me ajudar em momentos como este.

- De nada Herms, quando precisar pode contar comigo e boa sorte, estarei aqui torcendo para que consiga por juízo nessa cabeça dura que é a do Harry. – Indaga ele divertido.

-Obrigada. – Digo desligando logo em seguida, colocando o celular de volta ao meu bolso, percorro os olhos pelo salão e encontro o balcão de informações mais adiante, agora que já sabia qual o destino de Harry, talvez ficasse mais fácil de localizá-lo, corro até lá e uma moça mais ou menos da mesma idade do que a minha me recebe com um sorriso simpático.

- Boa tarde em que posso ajudá-la?

- Qual o próximo voo para o Brasil?

- Só um momento. – Pede ela, mexendo no computador por alguns instantes e completando alguns minutos depois. – O próximo voo é para o Rio de Janeiro e sai daqui uns dez minutos. Portão de embarque 10.

- Obrigada. – Agradeço e corro até o local indicado por ela e passo a percorrer os olhos por todo o lugar até enfim encontrá-lo sentando com o olhar perdido um pouco mais adiante, foi inevitável sentir o coração voltar a bater acelerado dentro do meu peito enquanto me aproximava dele aos poucos, sempre com meus olhos fixos nele.

- Harry... – Murmuro já de frente para ele, o vejo dar um pulo de susto como se tivesse acordado de um longo transe e me olhar depois de recuperado do susto.

- Mione... – Deixa escapar, seus olhos naquele momento me transmitiam a dor que ele sentia e a alegria ao me ver, entretanto logo ele levanta as muralhas novamente me impedindo de ver qualquer tipo de emoção, se recompõe e completa com uma voz fria. – O que está fazendo aqui? Deixei bem claro que não quero mais você.

- Eu não deixarei você ir... ao menos sem me dar uma boa explicação. – Respondo magoada, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha esperança, ainda mais depois daquele olhar ao qual Harry havia me dado a poucos instantes, isso comprovava a minha teoria de que ele ainda me amava.

- Não complique ainda mais as coisas Hermione, apenas aceite os fatos. – Exclama Harry após um suspiro profundo, mesmo já não podendo mais ler seus olhos, estava claro para mim que ele estava desnorteado, sem dúvidas não esperava me ver de novo, ao menos não tão cedo.

- Harry, vim aqui por que eu te amo e por não saber mais viver sem você. Eu engoli o meu orgulho, meu amor próprio e todo o resto para te pedir de todo o coração para ficar aqui comigo, com seus amigos e sua família. – Proclamo o discurso ao qual vim ensaiando de casa até o aeroporto. – Desde o primeiro instante em que meus olhos pousaram em você senti minha vida mudar e foi realmente o que aconteceu, minha vida mudou para melhor, ainda não tenho certeza se foi amor a primeira vista e sinceramente isso não me importa, por que já não me lembro de uma vida sem você, já nem ao menos imagino um dia sequer ao qual não tenha te amado, entreguei meu coração para você e fiz tudo ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz, pensei que tudo estava bem até você me mostrar que não era bem assim, mas apesar disso preciso que saiba de uma coisa: você ainda tem meu coração e sempre o terá. Você passando por aquela porta ou não, ainda o terá com você. Sempre. – Harry estava estático, talvez pensasse que o odiava por ter me abandonado, por ter dito que não me amava, mas ele não compreendia que nunca poderia sentir ódio dele, pelo simples fato de amá-lo incondicionalmente. – Bom agora à decisão é sua, fiz a minha parte, mas não depende só de mim, espero que fique e nos de mais uma chance, me de mais uma chance de te fazer feliz, de esquecer o passado e aproveitar cada minuto do presente, planejar o futuro e fazer sua escolha valer a pena. Por favor reconsidere...

- Ah... Hermione... eu – Tenta ele após um tempo em silêncio, pelo seu rosto e sua maneira de falar descobri qual seria sua decisão, e fiquei com muito medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo e então tomei uma decisão ele deveria saber e eu deveria tirar a coragem do sangue grifinório ao qual corria em minhas veias para dizer a ele, o interrompendo bruscamente o calando no mesmo instante.

- Já entendi sua decisão e sinto muito por vir até aqui te fazer perder tempo, mas tem uma coisa que precisa saber antes de ir. – Meu tom era triste, minha expressão devia ser de derrota, sim eu havia perdido e era tudo minha culpa e eu admitia isso, mesmo não sabendo o motivo para ele ter feito o que fez, sabia ter uma grande parcela de culpa para nos encontrarmos onde estávamos. Ele me olhou confuso, esperando impaciente que eu prosseguisse e depois de respirar fundo buscando a coragem grifinória conclui. – Lembra-se quando fui ao médico hoje de manhã? – Pergunto vendo-o assentir com a cabeça e logo prossigo. – Pois bem, ele me deu o resultado do exame e deu positivo, eu estou grávida.

Podia parecer que estava usando esse fato para prendê-lo a mim, impedi-lo de ir de uma forma totalmente egoísta, contudo esse não era o motivo real, havia contado a ele porque como pai Harry tem todo o direito de saber e se no final de contas se fosse do interesse dele ir embora ao menos não ficaria com a consciência pesada por ter guardado aquele segredo só para mim, a decisão de fazer parte da vida do bebê era dele e apenas dele e sabia que ele gostaria de ter essa oportunidade de escolha, estava sendo justa e fazendo o que eu achava certo, mas no final como sempre a última palavra era dele.

Harry me olhava entre incrédulo e surpreso, devia ter se esquecido da minha ida ao médico e meus mal estares constantes ou quem sabe o fez de propósito, mas de qualquer maneira a notícia parecia o ter afetado bastante, alguns segundos se passaram e um novo silêncio caiu sobre nós e pude vislumbrar um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios e seus olhos adquirirem um brilho fraco, mas mesmo assim um brilho.

- C..como? – Pede Harry em um fio de voz, parecia ainda estar processando a informação.

- Por favor, não quero que pense ... eu não contei isso a você com a intenção de te obrigar a ficar ao meu lado ou te forçar a permanecer na cidade, pelo contrário se o fizer quero que seja por sua livre e espontânea vontade, apenas contei porque acho que você tem todo o direito de saber. – Desato a falar sem parar, estava muito nervosa e mexia as mãos de forma inquieta.

- Hermione...

- Harry, antes de ir, sim porque eu sei que você irá, preciso saber onde foi que eu errei. – Imploro pedindo com os olhos, o interrompendo de novo. – Sei que eu tenho uma grande parcela de culpa e necessito saber... por favor...

- Hermione. – Chama ele me interrompendo e me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você me fez feliz, na verdade você me fez um dos homens mais feliz do mundo, me deu todo o amor, carinho e compreensão que eu precisava e ainda mais além, contudo tudo mudou depois daquele acidente, você mudou, se afastou de mim e o pior me afastava de você, ficamos em quartos separados, estava sempre triste e infeliz e me sentia muito mal por não conseguir fazer nada para ajudá-la, eu tentei juro que tentei compreender, te apoiar e fazer tudo ao meu alcance para reverter a situação, mas comecei a sentir que já não podia mais. Me sentia sufocado e... – Explica ele triste e desesperado, suas orbes verdes passavam para mim a dor e o sofrimento ao qual foi obrigado a guardar consigo mesmo por tanto tempo, por minha culpa.

- A única solução que achou foi me abandonar. – Completo incapaz de o olhar nos olhos, sentia meus olhos arderem, aquele assunto – o acidente – ainda doía demais.

- Eu sinto muito por ter feito e dito tudo aquilo, mas sabia que se tivesse deixado para mais tarde jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo e precisava de um tempo para pensar, colocar meus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem e assim dar a mesma oportunidade a você.

- Na verdade precisava apenas de você.

- Pois não era isso o que parecia, você me afastava cada vez mais e pensei que precisava de um tempo só para você e estava disposto a dar esse tempo, por isso fui embora.

- Harry, entenda eu perdi um filho. – Exclamo ferida, machucada, acabada. – Fui eu quem o levou no ventre por seis meses, quem o sentia chutar e o sentia mais perto e fui eu a culpada dele ter morrido. – As lágrimas a essa altura já caiam livremente e nem ao menos percebi que gritava. – Eu o matei.

- Eu também perdi um filho Hermione. – Grita ele de volta me acompanhando no choro. – Posso não ter o levado no ventre, mas fiquei tão feliz em saber que teria um filho com a mulher que eu amo, sentia ele chutar de vez em quando, falava com ele e beijava seu ventre.

- Mas eu o matei! – Gritei ainda mais alto tentando fazer com que ele entendesse. – Não devia ter atendido aquela maldita porta, nem discutido com a Gina e muito menos ter subido as escadas e ter tentado descê-las de novo depois de mais uma briga com ela, eu deveria ter previsto o que iria acontecer, eu devia...

- Como? – Exclama irritado, sua face vermelha de raiva. Jamais havia dito aquilo a ele ou a qualquer outra pessoa, por que não queria causar um problema entre nossa família e a família Weasley e ainda pior causar enormes conflitos entre a família deles em si, não queria dar um desgosto ao Senhor e senhora Weasley e não queria que Gina ficasse com sérios problemas por ter cometido uma imprudência quando estava braba e fora de controle, pois apesar de tudo por mais louco que poderia parecer ainda a via como aquela menina doce e amiga fiel que ela costumava ser. – Que história é essa Hermione?

- Nada Harry, esquece o que eu falei. – Digo nervosa amaldiçoando minha enorme boca e meu desespero, precisava ficar calma.

- Foi a Gina não foi? – Inquere ele convicto. – Porque nunca me contou?

- A questão aqui é que... – Tentei desconversar sem sucesso, pois ele novamente voltou a falar:

- Como ela pode? Ela te empurrou?

- Isso não vem ao caso Harry, já te disse que a culpa é toda minha...

- Hermione, por Merlim por que nunca me contou? - Pede ele decepcionado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, fui desarmada agora só me restava contar a verdade. – Agora tudo faz sentido. Contou para alguém?

- Não. Guardei tudo para mim mesma esse tempo todo. Para evitar sérios problemas para ela e para poupar a família Weasley, além do mais não queria que nossas famílias tivessem conflitos, por que eu sabia que se você ficasse sabendo evitaria ir a toca o máximo possível e no final iriamos nos afastar deles e isso é a última coisa que quero.

- Você a protegeu! – Grita exaltado. – Mesmo depois de tudo, você a protege?

- Harry, ela cometeu um erro quando estava irritada, ela estava fora de controle e não sabia o que fazia todos nós somos passiveis de erros e fui ensinada a perdoar as outras pessoas, por mais que nos tenham feito mal e a perdoei de coração.

A essa altura todos nos olhavam por causa dos gritos e acessos de choro, mas nada disso nos importava, afinal só tínhamos olhos um para o outro.

- Você a perdoou? Depois de tudo o que nos fez sofrer?

- Sim.

- Pois agora não tenho tanta certeza se voltará a fazer o mesmo. – Afirma Harry ainda gritando. – Então saiba que quem mais me incentivou para te deixar foi ela, foi a Gina quem me deu a ideia de ir viajar.

Fiquei surpresa com suas palavras, jamais esperei ouvir isso dele. Gina mostrara-se arrependida pelo o que havia feito, pediu desculpas quando estava no hospital por sua atitude impensada e também por ter se intrometido no meu relacionamento com Harry, me prometendo não voltar a fazer isso e por isso a perdoei, por que fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar nela.

- Ela dava em cima de mim, me dizendo que se não podia ter o que precisava em casa ninguém poderia me culpar por procurar em outro lugar. Quase cai, por que não sou de ferro, mas mesmo assim resisti por pensar no quanto você ficaria ainda mais quebrada do que já estava se tivesse que lidar com isso tudo também, decidi seguir o conselho da Gina, por que não queria fazer algo ao qual sabia que iria me arrepender amargamente depois.

- Ela fez isso?

Meu corpo tremia de raiva, dor e decepção.

- Sim.

- Disse para ela onde pretendia ir?

- Não.

- Mas não demoraria muito para ela ficar sabendo, afinal disse para o Rony.

- O que está querendo dizer Hermione?

- É obvio Harry, ela queria ir procurar você mais tarde. Iria atrás de você, ainda mais agora que você estaria longe de mim.

- E você acha que eu queria que ela fosse atrás de mim?

- Não disse isso.

- Mas pensou.

- Não pensei e não coloque palavras na minha boca.

- Ok, chega de falarmos desse assunto. – Pede ele cansado, sentando-se na cadeira. – Já falamos tudo o que precisávamos?

- Da minha parte sim.

- Ótimo.

Nessa hora uma voz feminina anuncia o voo para o Rio de Janeiro e voltei a sentir uma dor muito grande dentro de mim, por que pressentia a decisão dele. Harry levantou-se da cadeira e pega sua mala. Sem coragem de vê-lo partir, viro de costas para ele e sigo em direção a saída, por que sabia que se o visse partir a dor seria ainda maior e a situação toda se tornaria ainda mais real.

- Hey senhora Potter. – Chama uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

Engoli em seco ao sentir alguém puxando meu braço em direção a ele e mal acreditei quando pude sentir seus lábios nos meus, aqueles lábios aos quais tanto amava, ele havia decidido ficar e já não cabia em mim de tanta emoção. Quando separamos nossos lábios ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo.

- Você vai ficar? – Pergunto mais para convencer a mim mesma.

- Sim, vou ficar por você e pelo bebê. – Afirma ele dando um enorme sorriso.

- Tem certeza? Por que me lembro de te ouvir dizer que não me amava e se for só por causa do bebê, não se preocupe posso tomar conta das coisas por aqui e pode vir visitá-lo sempre que quiser. – Me senti uma idiota falando isso tudo, porque o que mais queria naquele momento era totalmente o oposto das palavras insanas as quais meus lábios insistiam em pronunciar.

- Está querendo se livrar de mim? – Pede incrédulo e divertido levantando a sobrancelha em forma de desafio. – Mi não sabe o quanto me doeu te dizer tudo aquilo e na minha opinião o que mais me machucou foi ver que você acreditou muito rápido naquelas mentiras, eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre irei amar e nada e nem ninguém irá mudar isso.

- Então...

- Sim, foi tudo mentira.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, estava tão contente que não existiam palavras suficientes no mundo para expressá-la.

- Vamos embora.

- Sim, vamos para nosso lar. – Concorda ele sorridente.- E dessa vez prometo proteger você e nosso filho, quero que nossa vida seja como em um conto de fadas, por que quero fazer você feliz. - sorrio em resposta enquanto ele passando a mão pela minha cintura enquanto andávamos abraçados e íamos de encontro a um novo futuro e ao que tudo indicava brilhante. Por que eu sei que tudo estava bem.

**FIM**

**N/A: Bom pessoal eu sou louca por esse casal – sim mais uma traumada – Eu simplesmente vejo que eles são perfeitos um para o outro – mas enfim é só a minha opinião, não é mesmo? Escrevi essa short há muito tempo – mais ou menos uns três anos – nem me lembrava mais dela até achar ela perdida e resolvi terminar ela e bem devo admitir que amei voltar a trabalhar nela. Dei bastante de mim para escrevê-la e espero que gostem como gostei. Bom acho que é isso, por favor, quero saber o que acharam, por isso peço encarecidamente que comentem falando o que acharam. Faça uma autora feliz e comente (:**

**Beijos a todos ;****


End file.
